


CAUGHT IN YOUR WEB -- THE RAP

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [7]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cauldron, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meta, Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: I rap about the history of the Caught In Your Web meme for about a minute and a half.





	CAUGHT IN YOUR WEB -- THE RAP

**Author's Note:**

> okay
> 
> so
> 
> this is a special one
> 
> to explain briefly before I begin
> 
> I spend a lot of time on a Discord server called Cauldron. As #welcome describes:
> 
> "Cauldron exists for all your creative needs; whether you're writing a fic, running an RP, or just in it for fun, this is the place for you. We hope to make it easier for creatives in the Worm fandom to do what they do, and also to improve their output any way we can." 
> 
> Which is an admirable goal. However, Cauldron is, of course, a Discord server.
> 
> Which means memes.
> 
> One of these memes is "Caught In Your Web." You may have seen it last threadmark. I summarized it briefly at the end of the post; basically, people name their fics "Caught In Your Web" or some variant.
> 
> Anyway. A few nights ago, after complaining that /r/WormFanfic's "Best of 2018 Voting Thread" featured an option for "Caught In Your Web" without context or explanation, a sleep-deprived Conelly wrote a rap in #worm-fanfiction on Cauldron, and I complained it was historically inaccurate.
> 
> So after he collapsed in exhaustion I wrote a full one detailing the history of the Caught In Your Web meme.
> 
> Then based on TinyGladiator's terrible advice I performed it and uploaded it to YouTube.

The lyrics are below. For a more detailed explanation with summaries of the fics, [click this Reddit link](https://www.reddit.com/r/WormFanfic/comments/a6mkz1/caught_in_your_web_the_rap/).

 

[MUSIC](https://youtu.be/PVlyb7mdaR0) (with me rapping)

(To the tune of Pumpkin Hill from Sonic Adventure 2)

 **LYRICS:**  
  
[First Op was the best](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/caught-in-your-web-worm-spider-man-marvel-au.685552/), came out hitting hard,  
  
That Spider-Man in Earth-Bet shit caught us off-guard  
  
[Then Pita was the best](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/caught-in-your-web-shadow-of-war-altpower.688018/), with Shadow of War,  
  
Alt!Power Taylor made us beg for more  
  
Then 'Boota was the best, with that S9 smut,  
  
Made some less familiar go “oh,  _wait, WHAT_?”  
  
[Then T0P was the best](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/t0ph4ts-worm-shards-thread.608557/page-8#post-52435045), shipping Taylor and Dennis  
  
Low stakes AU where the peeps could play Tennis  
  
[Then Gaia was the best](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/babagaias-pilot-episodes.701482/#post-52572148), feat. MissionSword,  
  
Comments on Lasagna, you can never get bored,  
  
[Then Etch came swinging](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/etchs-sketches-a-one-shot-collection.676939/page-2#post-52590316) with some meta shit,  
  
Spiders, Ron, Taylor made the fic a smashin’ hit,  
  
[Click, boom, came Elle](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/tiny-bears-snips-thread.687868/page-4#post-52709401), with *Caught on the Web*,  
  
Vroom vroom, two AIs, but one's a celeb!  
  
[Then Rhy was the best](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/when-i-sling-by-and-get-caught-in-your-web-worm-spider-man-ps4-fusion.704188/#post-52804048), with Spider-Man,  
  
Take the world from PS4 like no-one can  
  
[Finally, got Op](https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/52961944), bringing us full circle,  
  
An SI good enough to make us beg for OpUrple.  
  
  
Now you know how we got  _Caught In Your Web_  
  
Let's hope your interest did not ebb  
  
Coz a lot more webs are comin’ your way  
  
And I'll update this rap one of these days  
  
  
:YEET:  
  
\--------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Right as I posted this rap, stabbyunicorn posted her own Caught In Your Web. The meme is unstoppable. Run for your lives. Save yourselves, I'm already caught.


End file.
